


Moonlight Interlude

by darthhellokitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Time, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/pseuds/darthhellokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely case leads John to discover something endearing about Sherlock. (Sex is totally glossed over, sorry.) Response to <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5880.html?thread=21581560#t21581560">this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> David Tennant and Georgia Moffet are only briefly mentioned, as Sherlock's clients in a case.

John Watson was the luckiest man in the world. After months of co-habiting, weeks of realizing what he wanted, and days of actually getting up his nerve to do something, he had Sherlock Holmes in his bed.

It had been a wonderful day. David Tennant had called on Sherlock when the tremendous diamond engagement ring he intended to give Georgia Moffett had gone missing; working together, Sherlock and John had traced it to an overenthusiastic fangirl who could not resist boasting of her new "collectible" on her LiveJournal (she would have got away with it if she hadn't gone so far as to make a picture of it her default icon). As it turned out, Sherlock had been a Doctor Who fan since he was a boy, and he was delighted at having not only met, but impressed one of his favorite actors. John actually preferred Tom Baker, but he wasn't about to say anything to spoil Sherlock's fun. When they got home, high spirits led them to wrestling around on the couch, and things had go on from there.

Sherlock's lack of experience was made up for by his ability to deduce what John would like; John's previous heterosexuality was made up for by, well, it being Sherlock. Hours later, they were both on John's bed - having made a complete mess of Sherlock's bed, and being too worn out to change the sheets - Sherlock sleeping, spread out over at least 3/4 of the bed surface, and John watching him fondly. Sherlock was a restless sleeper; he frequently shifted, hugged pillows (or John), and kicked off the duvet (which John replaced, not wanting him to be cold). Finally, Sherlock seemed to settle down, and John descended toward his own sleep.

Then John woke up. There was a tiny, rhythmic sound, close by in the bed. It was not quite as loud as a cat licking its paw, but a little louder than a heartbeat. There was a slight wetness to the sound. John knew he wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep until he knew what it was.

He lifted his head very quietly, so as not to wake Sherlock, and saw that Sherlock was sucking his thumb - just the very end of his thumb, with his tongue poking a tiny bit out of his mouth. John was amazed - he had rarely seen anything so cute. He actually had to restrain himself from saying "awwww" - which would have awakened the detective, and probably caused him to stop. The moon shone through John's bedroom window, and he watched for quite some time.

John's last thought before falling back to sleep was that, as the first person to actually sleep with Sherlock, he was undoubtedly the first to see him do this as an adult. He couldn't wait til the morning, when he hoped to see more things no one else had seen Sherlock do before.


End file.
